Black Blood Wizard
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: What if Harry had been raised by someone else? What if he had been raised by the witch Medusa, and that she had given him the Black Blood? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here! This is a little one-shot I wrote recently, while I was a bit blocked about A very different Ashikabi. As with my other one-shots, Harry was raised by someone that was not the Dursleys, and his parents are alive (in this story his family has a little role to play). Now, while I did my best to portrait Harry's madness, it doesn't show as much as Crona's, his is more like Stein's, cold and calculative, and kept under tight reign, until he can no longer control it. I don't know how well I did in depicting it, so I hope it'll be satisfactory. **

**As for those that criticize me for letting the Potters live, and who tell me that they obviously are enjoying their fame, etc...I hope you will see that this is not the case here. In fact, so far it has never been the case in my stories, nor do I plan it to be. I try my best to make my characters as realistic as possible, though sometimes I might fail. If you find that I exaggerate things, odds are that I either forgot to correct my work, or that I have a reason to leave it as it is.**

**But I am rambling, please, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Harry Potter nor Soul Eater, they are properties of their respective authors.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Black Blood Wizard<strong>

Medusa Gorgon glanced at the basket, looking at the child inside it, a child with pitch black hair and a strange scar looking like a lightning bolt. She was curious, her superior intellect wondering just how the basket could have appeared in the middle of her laboratory, bypassing all her protections. Very few witches had the ability to bend space and time, which was the only explanation on how the child could have arrived there, and most of them wouldn't have done something like that.

The strangest thing was that she could feel that the soul of the child, despite it being a male, was the soul of a witch, and a powerful one at that. Never before had she heard of a male witch, witches were always female. She would have to study this child, he may help her further her research and end the stagnation of the world. She had already promising results with the Black Blood, and while she had thought about getting pregnant to have a perfect test subject for it, now she had been delivered it!

With an evil smile, she gazed upon the sleeping form of the child. _You, my boy, are going to help me shake this rotten world to its core!_

**Five years later (Harry is six), Unknown location**

Kuro Gorgon watched dispassionately at the writhing insect in front of him. He was a curious child, and had inherited his mother's inquisitive mind, as well as her total lack of concern and ethics when it came to experiments. He liked to pick bugs and rip off their limbs, to see how they reacted, only to crush them under his feet when he wasn't interested anymore. His mother encouraged this behavior, telling him that she was proud of him, and that one day he would change the world.

He loved his mother, even if sometimes she hurt him, he knew it was important to her, so he accepted this treatment. Besides, she had promised him a surprise for his birthday today, and told him that if he was good, she would teach him some magic. So here he was, staying outside the house to let her prepare her surprise, while he studied the bug.

Medusa watched as Kuro had fun torturing the bug, a little smile creeping on her face as she did so. The child was growing up nicely, picking up most of her mannerisms, as well as her interest in research. She was happy to see that unlike most children, he hadn't developed any kind of remorse for his actions, since she had seen him do the same thing to a few animals she had given him. They never lasted more than a month, between the stress or Kuro's experiments, which consisted in various sadistic tortures and the observation of the animals' reaction to them.

Looking back at her desk, she peered over her notes. Kuro had indeed the soul of a witch, though how that had come to pass she didn't know, and while it still had to be proven, she didn't think he would have trouble replicating her own magic, as he seemed to have a soft spot for snakes, saying he could even understand them. She was going to start training him, and then she would inject him the Black Blood. The sample she was working on had been tricky, as she had had to tinker it a bit to match Kuro's wavelength better, which had been a challenge.

There had been another soul mixed with his, so her first step had been to find a way to merge the two together and harmonize them, something that had taken her the last five years. Now, though, the two had completely fused together, and there had been no signs that there were aftereffects. She was ready to inject the Black Blood to him, as it would allow his body to adapt better while growing.

Yes, she was proud of her child, he would be the catalyst to trigger this world's evolution!

**Four years later (Harry is ten), Unknown location**

Kuro looked around, countless humans were inside the building with him, which would prove good nutrition for Nyx. He liked his blood's personality, she was always supportive of him, and cheered him up when he was sad. She could be a bit moody, but overall she was nice.

Feeling his mother's eyes on him, he readied himself. As usual, his back started dwelling, before exploding in a shower of black, onyx blood, as he reveled in the pain, knowing it meant Nyx was free from his body. He didn't have to watch to know what was happening, he had seen the process more than once. He knew that by now, the black blood was forming, long, female arms, a thin torso with breasts covered by grey bandages held by grey leather straps that had metal spikes coming out of them. A thin, aristocratic face with a small nose and pouty lips, and eyes covered by a grey blindfold that for some reason didn't hamper Nyx's vision. Ashen grey hair, falling down the figure's back, giving her an inhuman beauty.

People were looking at him in horror, screaming and pointing in his direction. Kuro just ignored them, they were _humans_, pathetic, weak, and of no use to anyone. Their only redeeming quality was that they would give him their souls, feed Nyx to allow her to become a Kishin, a demon that would broadcast Madness around the entire world.

"Kuro, are you ready?" came the usual question, spoken in a soft, caring voice that was like music to his ears.

"I am, Nyx." was his answer.

Holding his two hands in front of him as if gripping a handle, he saw the figure behind him disperse into small, flowing rivers of black blood that congregated in his hands, forming a handle, and then a massive two-handed sword, longer than he was tall, yet despite that he had no trouble holding it. The blade was black, with a grey criss-cross pattern, and a stylized mouth at the base of the blade.

Holding the blade in front of him, he solemnly spoke:

"I am the Black Blood. I am Madness. I am the Kishin. Feed me your souls!"

Medusa smiled as she watched her adopted son butcher the crowd, Nyx drinking their souls, further growing towards becoming a Kishin. So far, Kuro had proven himself more than able to do as she asked, and had gotten far more powerful that he once was. He also had started learning her magic, and had quickly mastered the basics, though he still had trouble for the more advanced aspects, not that she cared, so long as he did his job and gathered souls.

The only thing she could complain about was Nyx's personality, it really didn't sit well with her that Kuro had someone that cared for him, though she couldn't really do anything now, the two of them were merged, and while she was a genius, she couldn't reprogram the Black Blood now without risking losing Kuro or turning him into a vegetable, and she did not want to risk it, since so far he had performed to her expectations.

So, she had taken notes, in the off case she needed to recreate the Black Blood, after all, that wretched Shinigami and his Meisters were likely to find out sooner or later about Kuro's existence, and if need be, she would have to sacrifice him, her research was more important. Though she would admit it would pain her if she ever needed to do so, she loved him in her own way, and was proud of her son's progress.

**Three years later (Harry is thirteen), Unknown location**

The sound of sparring could be heard in the court of Medusa's hideout. The sounds were coming from where Kuro and Medusa were sparring, Kuro using Nyx, while Medusa had created a vector sword. While the black blood user had a longer reach, Medusa could use her magic far better than he could, and her vector plates allowed her to avoid his attacks most of the time.

"Hurry up, Kuro-kun, you can do better than that!" she taunted him, slashing at him and creating a gash on his torso, making him grunt as black blood splattered on the ground.

"Blood needles!" grunted the teenager, making the drops of blood in the air transform into long, black needles, all of them heading towards Medusa, who smirked and used a Vector Plate to eject her out of their trajectory.

"Better, but not quite there yet!" smirked the witch. Though her smirk vanished when her son's face broke into an insane grin, his eyes shining with malevolent glee.

"_Soul resonance!"_

Had Medusa been able to actually see souls and not just sense them, she would have seen the huge green bubble surrounding Kuro grow until it was several times bigger than before, and the odd black symbols on it merged together to form snake-like patterns.

However, she could clearly feel the power coming from her son, as his two-handed sword seemed to grow, twist and bend until it settled into a form reminiscent of its two-handed sword one, only the tip was now curved like a scythe, and several eyes popped open on the blade, twisting and turning madly, as if looking for an invisible threat.

Medusa stared at the new form of her son's power, mentally tasting it and shivering as she could feel the Madness oozing from it, something that made her strangely happy. He had come along well, his power was growing steadily, and he was mastering magic at a steady rate, he would probably be able to copy her Vector techniques within two to three years. _Yes, he will make an excellent Kishin_, she thought.

"_Hiss one: Poison!"_

She only had the time to throw herself to the side, as a black wave narrowly missed her. She watched as it collided with a nearby tree, which seemed to rot in a matter of seconds, turning to thin powder.

Looking back at Kuro, she saw he had brought his sword above his head and was aiming at her.

"_Hiss four:_ _Strangle!_"

This time the black wave that came from his blade didn't move straight ahead, instead contorting and shooting towards a point behind Medusa's back, and it was only thanks to her instinctive use of a Vector plate that she avoided being caught by the energy and crushed.

Deciding that enough was enough, she rushed towards her son, ready to knock him out, but had to dodge another Poison before she could so, which brought a genuine smile to her face. Kuro was merciless and relentless, even against her, which was exactly how she had hoped he would turn out. As she brought her hand to his neck, she decided that it was time for him to start seriously learning magic.

**Four years later (Harry is seventeen), Unknown location**

Kuro Gorgon looked around him, bored. He was now a little over six feet tall, and had his black hair cut in such a way that one side of his face was hidden from view, the right one. He was thin, though his frame was made of wiry muscles born from days of training, with a sword or not. He wore black jeans and black boots, with a black muscle shirt and a black coat with fur lining. On his skin were several snake tattoos, though they were also magical constructs that he had copied from his mother, though he had tweaked them to better suit his needs.

His mother now let him do whatever he wanted, so long as he didn't leave her hideout without telling her where he was going, a rather reasonable request. Lately he was growing tired of having to deal with her, he knew he was supposed to become the next Kishin, but having her on his back all the time was starting to make him angry. At least now he could blow off some steam by going to a random town, chat up a girl and spend the night with her, after which he took her soul. So far he had come across only one meister, a beginner, and had quickly taken his soul and the one of his weapon, though it had affected Nyx strangely, since she could now send fire balls.

"Say, Nyx, what do you want to do?" he asked, seemingly to nobody.

After a little while, a black figure popped out of his back and hugged him.

"That's why you're such a good Meister, Kuro. While you don't give a shit about other people, you always try to make me happy.

-Yeah, yeah. So, anything you want to do?

-Maybe see a movie? It's been a while, and I liked last time.

-A movie, huh? Not a bad idea. Popcorn?

-Obviously."

Alas, the duo's plans to go and see a movie would never come to fruition, for at that moment, a circle made of blue fire appeared underneath them, and before they could react, engulfed the two of them before disappearing. Not a trace of them was left, and Medusa would never find them again. She would then go on with her original plan, though she would severely disappointed in her child, always mentally comparing Crona to her first child, Kuro.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, October 31st, 1997**

"Hogwarts' Champion is...Padma Patil!"

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as the Indian girl stood up and walked towards the staff table under the clapping of three quarters of the school, the Slytherins sneering as they believed her to be nothing more than an exotic whore, whose only good point was her figure.

At the staff table, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, watched proudly as the girl climbed the stairs leading to the table. It was his hope that by having Hogwarts host the Triwizard Tournament, he would promote Light values, as he was aware that Britain's pureblood population was starting to grow too inbred, and he was determined to not allow the foolishness of the few in power to drive away the muggleborns and half-bloods that would one day save their stagnant society.

However, his pride at seeing a half-blood compete for his school was dampened by the fact that had things gone as he wished, it would have been another half-blood that would have represented Hogwarts. Harry Potter had disappeared sixteen years ago, and despite the efforts of the entire British Magical Community, he had never been found, something that had crushed his parents. James and Lily Potter had been against giving him their son, and it had taken him several days of heated arguments to convince them that Harry would be happier to grow ignorant of his destiny, at least until his eleventh birthday. It had also been with great difficulty that he had convinced them to not seek to see their son before that date. He was aware that Petunia and her husband didn't like magic, and it was his belief that having Harry's parents visit them would strain their relationship. He also wanted Harry to grow up as a meek child, something that would not be possible should he have a way out of the Dursleys. It saddened him that he was basically forcing Harry to grow up without the love of his parents, but he was sure that the Dursleys wouldn't be too hard on him. After all, what kind of family would they be if they mistreated their own flesh and blood?

Glancing at his left, he could see that Lily had her usual strained smile. She had applied for the post of Muggle Studies professor the day he had left Harry at the Dursleys, as she wanted to make sure to spend as much time as she could with her son once he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. She had spent a lot of time with her other children, telling them about their older brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, and all of them had been eager to meet him.

To say that the Potter family had been furious when Harry hadn't turned up would be an understatement. Lily had almost hexed him in the middle of the Great Hall and in front of the students while screaming like a banshee, and James had arrived shortly after and almost challenged him to a duel. While their reactions had been irritating, he could understand their concern, and had gone to the Dursleys the next day, only to discover that they had never seen Harry. And seeing how they had reacted, he was suddenly very glad they hadn't. How could they call their nephew a freak, and tell him that people like him should be drowned at birth?

Now his relationship with the Potters was rocky at best, and Lily didn't trust him anymore, while James only listened to him after he had made sure that there was no other option available. And that was not talking about the other Potters. Iris Potter, the eldest after Harry, was now in her sixth year, and was making her mother proud by being at the top of her year, though many could see that she missed knowing her older brother and held Dumbledore responsible during the few times they had spoken together. Charlie Potter, the fifth-year Gryffindor, was like his father and pulled pranks quite often, though he became surprisingly snappy when his older brother was brought up.

And James... James, as Head Auror, had been using all his power and resources to find Harry, without rest, for the last sixteen years. He had never forgiven himself for abandoning his son, and had vowed to do whatever it took to get him back, even if it took him his entire life. At least that had had the effect of unifying the Potter family better than anything else cloud. Still, to be unified _against_ him?

He was about to tell the students to go back to their dormitories, when the Goblet flared once more, sending another piece of parchment in the air. For a moment, everyone stared at it, before he remembered he was to read it. Catching it, he opened the parchment , only to gape at the name displayed. His throat suddenly dry, he tried to compose himself.

"Albus?" whispered Minerva McGonnagal, Gryffindor's Head of House and his Deputy Headmistress, looking concerned at his apparent shock.

"Harry James Potter."

The Great Hall was suddenly eerily silent, though it only lasted for a few seconds, before hushed conversations began at all four tables. However, these conversations were dwarfed by the booming voice of Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, the French school of magic, and the shrill cries of Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang's Headmaster, the East European school of magic. However, the loudest voice was the one of Lily Potter, who was glaring at him.

"DUMBLEDORE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME, AND WHY HAS THE NAME OF MY SON BEEN SELECTED?!"

Before he could answer, the Goblet flared again, this time shining much brighter, to the point the people present had to look away lest they be blinded by the light.

"What the...?!

-What is this?!

-Dumbledore, what is happening?!"

As he was about to answer, the light died down, and several gasps were heard. Turning to look around, Dumbledore was startled to see a teenager standing in the middle of the Great Hall. The man was tall, towering above most people, and every last one of his instincts were screaming that he was dangerous, and not to be crossed, a feeling he only felt when faced with Voldemort. For a teenager to warrant such a strong reaction from himself was more than worrying.

By now, several wands were pointing towards the man, who had slightly lowered himself and turned to the side to offer a smaller target, something that he didn't miss. It was another thing that made him worried, whoever this man was, he was used to fight.

However, when he took a closer look, he felt himself grow wary of the newcomer. The man had green eyes, eyes not unlike Lily Potter's, and had dark hair. He also bore some Black physical characteristics, like the thin, aristocratic face. Then he thought about how and _why_ the Goblet would have brought the man at Hogwarts, and he felt himself gasp.

"Harry...Potter."

Around him gasp and disbelieving screams could be heard, though strangely, Lily didn't seem to partake in them. Turning to look at her, he saw that she had her hand on her mouth and was sobbing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Harry? It's you, Harry?" she asked the man, taking shaky steps towards him, making the man immediately focus on her.

Kuro was confused. One second he was outside and discussing going to the movies with Nyx, the next he was inside some kind of very old building, and Nyx had returned inside his body. Not only that, but there were several hundred people staring at him, and a few dozen pointing sticks at him. While he didn't know what the sticks did, he wasn't eager to discover it, since it was likely these people used them as weapons. Not only that, but he could feel that _all_ of them were witches, despite the fact that a good third of them were men.

Then the old man wearing extremely ugly robes gasped.

"Harry...Potter."

At that, he cocked an eyebrow. What was with the whispers? Was this Harry someone well-known in these parts? Though, considering how the man had been fixing him, it was obvious that it was supposed to be his name, or that the man had confused him with someone else.

"Harry? It's you, Harry?" called a female voice, making him turn slightly to stare at a very pretty redhead who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She was taking shaky steps in his directions, and it was obvious she was distraught.

However, he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Stay away from me, woman." he growled, making her recoil as if she had been struck. "I do not know you, nor do I know this Harry you talk of. However, I would very much like to know how and why I was brought here, especially since it has been without my consent."

His cool voice caused many to flinch, especially since his request was sound. However, a greasy-haired man with a hooked nose sneered at him.

"Of course he's a Potter! Acting so high and mighty, he can only be a Potter! He's a no-good, arrogant...

-Oh? So, because I make a reasonable request after being rudely summoned, I must be a Potter? If your own arguments are valid, you must be a Potter as well, then, since I believe barging in a conversation uninvited, and being so insulting, is more than being arrogant, don't you think?

I would also like to request you to not come near me, I do not wish to get louses, as it is obvious you do not know basic hygiene."

By now the man was livid, and the people present silent, much to his pleasure. He did not like that man, he was like an enraged dog, and, from what he could feel, his soul was already tainted. Then the man seemed to compose himself, and he felt _something_ in his head. Fortunately, whatever it was, it was unprepared to be expelled out of his mind. Medusa had made sure he could fight against witches versed in Mind Magic, it would not do for someone to find out his secrets so easily.

With a snarl, and cancelling his Soul Protect, he screamed:

"Vector Plate!"

A giant black arrow appeared on the ground beneath him, and he was launched at the man, his hand curled into a fist, at high speed. As soon as he was next to the man, he used his momentum to punch him in the nose, sending the man flying into the large wooden table behind him.

"I do not know how you did it, but the next time you try to enter my mind, I will kill you, and take your soul. This is my only warning, you would do well to remember it."

Many shuddered at the coolness in his voice. It was not a promise, it was delivered as a statement, making it clear that he believed he could pull what he said.

The old man was looking at him disappointedly, as if he had the right to judge him, and he had to fight the urge to kill him right then and there.

"My name is Kuro Gorgon, not Harry Potter. And I believe you owe me an explanation, especially since this _thing_" he said, pointing at the downed man "tried to invade my mind. Or is it common practice, wherever we are, to take a peek into people's minds?"

Many gulped nervously, and with good reason. Kuro was _fuming_, which usually meant that he went on a killing spree to calm himself down. He wasn't at that level yet, but considering how things had gone so far, it wasn't out of his expectations.

"Yes, yes, Harry-

-_Kuro_. This is your last warning.

-Yes, sorry, Mister Gorgon. I am Albus Dumbledore. You see, you are at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you have been selected as the fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

-Okay, obviously you guys have trouble with names. If this is a _Tri_Wizard tournament, why are there _four_ champions, and, why did I end up a Champion? I don't believe I signed up for this, Medusa would never had let it happen.

-Medusa?" asked the old man, his eyes twinkling, giving Kuro the urge to kill him and feed his soul to Nyx.

"Not your business. So, your answers?

-Ah, yes, of course. I believe that someone tricked the Goblet of fire, behind you, and made it believe that there was a fourth school participating. As for how you ended up being entered, while it is true that you did not enter your name, someone took this" he showed him a scrap of parchment, "from your birth register and used it as a way to bind you to this competition. Since it was moments after you received your name that this paper was written, it can be considered your _true name_, at least at that point of your life, making it as binding as if it had been your new name.

-And what stops me from, say, refusing to participate?

-Then you would lose your magic and die."

Kuro's left eye started to twitch, though his right could have as well, his hair prevented those people from seeing it.

"So, let me see if I am right. I was entered in a competition I did not sign for, and I have to participate unless I want to lose my magic? And there were no protections around that thing, the Goblet of whatever?

-Actually, I traced an Age Line around it. It prevented those who were under seventeen to enter their names. After all the Tournament can be deadly.

-...And? Nothing else? Because if that's the case, anyone with a brain could make their slip into a paper airplane and send it to the thing, and they wouldn't have to get past your line. But I see that you didn't think about that, right?

Anyway, for now I'd like to know where I'll be staying, because I haven't exactly planned that yet, after all, _I didn't know I was to compete in a deadly Tournament because of the incompetence of the officials tasked with the security._"

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, next day**

Kuro entered the Great Hall with a yawn, he had spent quite a bit of his night trying to piece together where he was, what had happened, and what he would do. For the last part at least, Nyx and him were in agreement, he would compete, as he wasn't exactly ready to die. As for where he was, let it be said he had freaked out when he had seen that the Moon wasn't making faces like it should, it was just a bloody white circle in the sky! So, unless he was mistaken, he was either on another planet, or he was in another dimension entirely. In both case that meant that Shinigami would never be able to get him, and also that he was alone, despite what that redheaded woman, Lily Potter, his supposed mother, said. Whatever she said, he only had one mother, and that was Medusa Gorgon. She may not have been the most caring one, but she had made him into what he was today, and he owed her for giving him Nyx. A warm feeling was the weapon's answer, as both could communicate with their minds when merged.

Looking around, he saw the four tables of the four Houses he had been explained. With a shrug, he went for the closest one, where the students were clothed in green and silver, Slytherin he remembered.

As he was about to sit, a blonde stood up and sneered at him.

"Go away, filthy half-blood. You aren't welcome here!"

Ignoring the idiot, he sat down and started piling food in his plate, taking care to include Nyx's suggestions, as she was curious about some of the food.

His actions drew a few snickers towards the blonde, who reddened and whipped out the same stick he had seen others use the day before, a _wand_ he had been told. Just how pathetic were these magic users if they relied on a piece of wood for their magic?

"How dare you ignore me! I am Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Most Noble House of Malfoy!

-Well, if you're the Heir of your family, I pity them. Obviously you'll be the last." he replied, not even bothering to look at the blonde.

"That's it, I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel, here and now! Who will be your second?"

Sighing, Kuro stood up and looked at the student, who was a good deal smaller than him.

"Apart from the fact that I don't know your customs, and therefore don't have a clue about what a Wizard's Duel is, I have better things to do than waste my time with an idiot like you, things like eating my breakfast. Therefore, do kindly shut up and act more like a civilized human being, and less like a baboon wearing a wig."

Many were staring at the pair, some snickering at the outraged Draco, while a great deal more were simply shocked into silence by seeing someone casually shut up the Blonde Idiot. Even the teachers were staring, the greasy man from the day before sneering and doing his best not to stand up and curse the tall teen, as he didn't know what other tricks he had, and also because there was nothing he could do, Draco had been stupid enough to insult him in front of witnesses.

Back to the scene, the blonde was spluttering, and his face was a shade of red that Kuro found rather interesting.

Finally finding his words, the Slytherin shouted:

"How dare you?! When my father hears of this...!"

He was cut by a laughing Kuro, who was holding himself on the table not to fall down.

"You rely on your _father_ to do things for you? You're what, seventeen? Just how pathetic can you get, seriously?"

That was the last straw, as Draco whipped his wand towards Kuro, snarling:

"_Reduc-"_

He never had the time to finish the curse, as he was send flying by a punch to the stomach by his opponent, who was rolling his eyes. Not only was the blonde telegraphing his moves, but he had been stupid enough to try using a spell on him when he was close enough to punch him before he could finish his incantation.

"POTTER!" screamed a voice, and he turned to see the greasy-haired man from the day before, Snape, Lily had called him.

"One hundred points for this outrageous demonstration of violence, and detention for a month! I'll teach you, Potter, to fight like a Muggle!"

Sighing _again_, Kuro mentally counted up to ten, and then looked at the man, who looked smug and satisfied, believing he had shut him up.

"First of all, as I am _not_ a student, you cannot take points from me, nor give me detention. I will also add that even if that had been the case, I would not have shown up, as you are obviously a petty, biased, and overall despicable person, who can't even see what happens right in front of you. How you even managed to become a teacher is a wonder, as I'm sure your students can't learn anything from you, seeing as you seem to like acting like an enraged dog.

Now, do kindly go away, as I would like to finish my breakfast in peace, and I am afraid you might contaminate my food with whatever diseases you carry."

By now, there was a religious silence in the Great Hall, as all students gaped at the fourth Champion, unable to believe he was talking down _Snape_, the Dungeon Bat.

Snape was about to curse him, when Dumbledore intervened, not wanting to alienate Harry, after all the Potter Heir was the only one who could defeat Voldemort.

"Severus, I believe young Mr. Malfoy needs the services of Madam Pomfrey, perhaps you could bring him to the Hospital Wing."

Glaring at the green-haired wizard, he grabbed his godson and left, though not before sending him a last hate-filled glare.

Dumbledore then turned to the fourth Champion.

"Har-Mr. Gorgon, I would like to have a word with you in my office after breakfast.

-Sure, now _can I eat my fucking breakfast before someone else bothers me?_"

**Dumbledore's office, after breakfast**

Sitting in the office, Kuro looked around. It was full of silver trinkets that whistled, turned, and whose functions he didn't have a clue about. He was sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk, a rather massive work, with several other people. There was the Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk and his eyes twinkling, Lily Potter, who looking at him with moist eyes, another redhead, a girl slightly younger than him, and a boy around fifteen. There was also a stern-looking woman, Snape, and two men wearing red robes, the first looking slightly like him, while the other had dark hair and a roguish look.

"So, Harry, my boy..."

With yet another sigh, Kuro glanced at his nails, seemingly bored.

"Dumbledore, the next time you call me Harry or your boy, I will make sure that you can't say _anything_ else, am I understood? My name is Kuro Gorgon. If you are unable to understand simple courtesy, either you don't have anything to do as a Headmaster, or you are going senile.

-Mr. Potter!" exclaimed the stern-looking witch, prompting him to look at her with disdain.

"Is it something in the air? I believe I just told Dumbledore here that I was not a Potter. Perhaps it is time for you to retire too."

The old woman huffed, looking affronted. A cough made everyone look back at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I apologize. Minerva has taught your father, and as you look quite like him, I believe she associates you with the name Potter.

-Funny, I do not recall having a father. My mother raised me alone.

-Come now, Kuro. I do not need to talk about the bees, do I?" said the old man, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Giving him an unimpressed stare, he simply answered:

"If you are talking about sex, I assure you, I know very well how it works, thank you very much. But I would like to know why I am here. If I wanted to talk about sex, I would have chatted up one of your female students and gone for the more practical aspect._"_

_That you would_, said Nyx in his mind, smiling (how he could tell was a mystery).

The men in red robes guffawed, making him glare at them, though both of them kept their grins on their faces.

"Yes, you see, I believe you know that your birth name is Harry James Potter, right?

-So? I don't use that name and I never did.

-Yes, but you see, your family is here, and I thought you would like to reconnect with them."

At that, Lily and the men in red robes looked at him expectantly, as did the two students. However, he quickly doused their hopes.

"Why would I want to "reconnect", as you say, with people that I don't even remember, and who abandoned me when I was a baby?"

He was satisfied to see that Lily and the two red-robed men flinch, and the two teens give them a glare. Dumbledore seemed to age until he looked every bit the old man he was, and when he spoke it was with a voice full of regret:

"Kuro, your parents gave you to me when you were one year old and had just survived the Killing Curse, a very powerful and dark spell that always kill those that it hits, and defeated...

-Lord Voldemort, yes, I know. I got enough time to browse through your library for information about me, your students aren't exactly very subtle.

-Then you understand that they only had the best in mind for you, do you?" said the old man, hopefully.

"And? I should forgive them because they had the best in mind? I don't think so. They made a mistake, now they have to deal with the consequences. If saying sorry was all it took to make the wrong right, it would be too easy.

Now, I am willing to spend time with my siblings, as they were not the ones who made the mistake, however I am usually quite busy, so there will be times I will want to be alone. Are these conditions acceptable?"

Just as Dumbledore was about to speak, a golden fireball appeared behind the man, and a beautiful gold and crimson bird appeared on a perch making everyone save the old man jump.

"Ah, Fawkes. Kuro, allow me to introduce Fawkes, a phoenix, and also my long-time friend."

The bird sang a few notes, making Dumbledore, the Potters and McGonnagal smile as they felt the magic of the phoenix's song wash over them. Snape, for his part, flinched, but the reaction that gathered everyone's attention was Kuro's.

When he heard the bird's song, Kuro fell to the ground screaming and holding his head in pain. He felt as if someone had just shoved a white-hot piece of iron in his brain and was branding his very soul. He could also feel Nyx's pain, the weapon not understanding why she was feeling like that, screaming in his mind as she felt tortured.

In the middle of his pain, he managed to understand that it was the bloody _bird_ that was somehow hurting him, and pointing a shaking hand towards it, he ordered one of his snake constructs to kill it.

Dumbledore was looking worriedly at Harry-Kuro. Fawkes' song only affected badly those that were Dark, and even then, Snape was only mildly affected, despite having done many horrible deeds under Voldemort's orders. To see one so young so badly affected was more than worrying, it meant that he was Dark, and obviously very much so if his reaction was any indication. He was about to order Fawkes to stop when Kuro pointed a shaky arm towards the immortal bird, and, much to the shock of everyone present, what looked like a giant black stylized snake detached itself from his skin and, with a hiss, attacked Fawkes, who flamed away. Before anyone could react, the snake had retracted, and was back on Kuro's skin.

The young man then lift himself, his eyes blazing with anger. All those present could feel his magic thrumming, answering to his emotions.

"What did you do to me?! Is this a way to treat your guest?! If so, I have half a mind to show you just how well I take to be subjected to whatever magic that was!

-H-Harry, you are Dark? And what was that snake?" asked the man that looked like him.

"I am what I am. As for being Dark, I have no idea of what you mean, but I guess you mean evil. Then, I believe I will tell you to not ask questions you do not want to hear the answers of. As for the snake, it is none of your business. Now leave me the Hell alone!" he snarled, before storming out of the tower.

**Next day, Black Lake shore**

Kuro was exercising, practicing his katas, after all Medusa had drilled in him the importance of being able to defend himself without a weapon. He was no fool, he could sense the souls of his two siblings watching him from behind a rock formation, not that he cared, so long as they didn't bother him until he was finished. From all the people he had met so far, they seemed the most reasonable.

With a last grunt, he finished and wiped his face with the towel he had brought, as well as his torso, since he didn't want to dirty his top with his sweat, as he didn't trust those wizards not to do anything to them if he gave them to the house-elves he had learnt of.

"You can come out now. So far you've been pretty much acceptable company, so you don't have to fear me."

He only had to wait a few moments before his siblings came out of their hiding place. Now that he could look at them without having to worry about anything else, he had to admit his sister _was_ quite the beauty. She had her mother's red hair and her green eyes, and curves that he had seen only in a few women. His brother was smaller than him, even smaller than his sister, and looked a bit like him, though where his eyes were cold and calculating, his brother's were sparkling with mischief, making wonder if he could convince him to pull a prank on Dumbledore and their parents.

They stood there, gazing at each other awkwardly, before Iris brought up her hand.

"Iris Lily Potter, a pleasure.

-Kuro Gorgon, likewise.

-Charlie Sirius Potter, good to meet ya!"

Shaking their hands, Kuro observed their souls. Unlike his mother, who could only feel them, he could see the souls of people, he just chose not to most of time. He was very interested with what he could see, Iris was a rather calm person, while Charlie seemed to be an excitable prankster.

"So, what can I do for the two of you?" he asked, finishing to wipe his sweat off.

Looking at each other, they squirmed a little under his inquisitive gaze.

"Well...We wanted to ask you a bit about your life, since we haven't grown up together. Of course, you're free to ask about ours too!"

Kuro pondered what he should do. He could tell them about his life, but he would have to make sure he left out some of the more dangerous details. It would also be a good opportunity to learn more about this world, their customs, and his supposed place there.

"Sure. So, I was raised..."

**Weighting of the Wands, Hogwarts**

Kuro groaned as the overeager Gryffindor chattered while dragging him to the room where the Weighting of the Wands would happen. He had to refrain from choking the boy as he simply _wouldn't shut up_! Even _Nyx_ was starting to get fed up, and she had put up with almost anything he had gone through with barely a twitch.

Thankfully, they made it to the door a few seconds before he got enough and decided to take the boy's soul. While it may have made him feel better, it would lead to unwanted questions, and he was not yet ready to deal with the idiots that referred to themselves as the Ministry. From what his siblings had told him and what he had found by himself, they really were better off dead, which meant that once he was ready, quite a bit of them would find themselves short of their soul.

Pushing the door, he entered the room, and immediately spotted the other champions. He had met them when he had been rather forcefully introduced as the fourth champion, and had made his impressions back then.

Padma Patil was a pretty witch, the same age as him, and was from Ravenclaw. She was of Indian ancestry, and was, from what he had been told, very intelligent, and often helped her underclassmen.

For Beauxbatons, the champion was a blonde girl, Aimee Bellecourt. She was a bit haughty, meaning that he ignored her. Pitiful soul...

Finally, for Durstrang, the champion was a thing young man, with short black hair and a permanent scowl. Sergeï Romanoff was supposedly a prodigy, but Kuro reserved his judgment until he saw him in action.

The champions weren't the only people present, however, the Headmasters and Headmistress of their respective schools were present, as well as an old man with tired eyes, a blonde woman with the most ugly green robes he had ever seen, and a photograph. He idly wondered what Medusa would have done if she had been there as his tutor. Probably carefully experimented on them or killed them.

"Ah, Harry!" said a voice, and Kuro had to refrain from summoning Nyx and take the man's soul. Ludo Bagman was, in his opinion, a pitiful individual, having the cheerfulness of those that were too stupid to truly understand life had. He also had some kind of fixation on him, as he had repeatedly tried to give him advice, that is until he had threatened to remove the man's family jewels.

He also didn't like the woman in green. Her soul spoke of greed and complete lack of concern for others, and strangely reminded him of a beetle in the way it was shaped.

The ceremony went well, that it, until he was called.

"Harry Potter." called the old man.

"Since you weren't here when I said, I will repeat myself: my name is NOT Harry Potter, but Kuro Gorgon! Now, let's get this over with: I don't have a wand, and don't plan on acquiring one anytime soon. Thank you."

At that the old man seemed to go into shock, while the blonde woman was giving him a predatory smile as a quill started writing on her notepad.

"Oh my! The Boy-Who-Lived doesn't use a wand? What a juicy piece of news! Tell me, _Kuro_, how about you and me have a...private interview?

-No, thank you. My life is my own, not some story you can print.

-Some would say that it isn't true, and that it's your duty as the Boy-Who-Lived to make your life public.

-Then those people are morons, and they are welcome to publish their life in your media if they want. I, however, will not."

With that, he turned to leave the room, but found himself blocked by the woman, who was grinning.

"Now, now, Kuro, this is only an interview..."

She was pushed aside by an uncaring Kuro, who was doing his best to not kill the woman right then and there. Had she not understood him? Didn't she know of the notion of personal space? Then again, he _did_ have a sentient weapon flowing inside his body instead of blood.

"Hey! You should be grateful that your betters want to know about you!" called the woman, causing him to pause, and turn his head to look back at her.

"My betters? Funny. I wouldn't exactly call a bunch of people stuck in the Middle Age, and reliant of wooden sticks to cast their magic, my betters. Especially considering that most of you, from what I've seen, are idiots with no common sense. Good day."

He then stormed out of the room, intent on finding somewhere, and possibly _someone,_ to vent his frustrations on.

**November 24th, First Task**

Kuro groaned as he looked at the fake dragon in his hands, which was snarling at him. Seriously? These people made their youth go against dragons for their Tournament? Just how fucked up was that? A wrong move and they were dead! In his case, he had Nyx and the Black Blood to shield him and speed up his recovery, as well as the magic he had learnt from his mother and his own creations. These people were bloody idiots, there was no other way to put it, and only a small percentage of them deserved to actually live.

"AND NOW, OUR LAST CHAMPION, HARRRYY...POTTTTEERRRRR!"

With a groan, he made sure to remember to have a little "discussion" with Bagman. Standing up and walking outside the tent, he arrived in the arena. To his irritation, it was made of wood, which was one of the stupidest thing the staff of the Tournament could have done. Making a stadium made of wood, when it was supposed to surround a _fire-breathing_ creature? How idiotic was that?

Speaking of the dragon...The animated figurine really didn't do it justice. The dragoness was around forty feet long, with a tail full of spikes, making it a rather dangerous appendage. Her scales were the color of onyx, as for her eyes, they were two amber spheres looking at him with anger, something that he could understand, given that she was protecting her nest and only saw him as a threat to her clutch. Her wings were deployed, making her look bigger than she actually was, and a low growl was escaping her maw.

He was about to use a Vector plate to get the egg, when the dragon roared, though what surprised him was the fact that to him, it translated as words.

"**Get away from my eggs before I burn you to the ground, you insolent whelp!"**

Of course, being the son of Medusa, Kuro quickly made the link between his ability to talk to snakes and what was happening, after all, dragon did mean "great snake".

Deciding to try reasoning with the dragoness, he held his hands up, the universal sign of surrender, though the renewed growl made him understand she had misunderstood him, and thought he was trying to look more imposing. Before she could roast him in place, he screamed as loud as he could:

"§_I do not wish to fight you, nor do I wish to harm your clutch!§"_

The dragoness paused her growl, looking at him intently, while the crowd had gotten eerily silent, not that he cared, as he was focused on the giant reptile in front of him.

"**How is it that you speak, whelp? None of your brethren speaks our tongue. And what do you mean, you do not wish to fight me?**

**-**§_I can speak to snakes, and it appears that my gift also works with your kind. As for not wanting to fight you, I have been forced to compete in the same Tournament you were brought here for. I was tasked with retrieving the fake egg in your clutch, otherwise I would die.§"_

The dragoness, never leaving her clutch, bent down and extended her neck towards Kuro, moving her head until it was inches away from his own, though he did not budge or show any fear, though he was slightly nervous. Only slightly, because compared to some of the things Medusa had sent him against, the dragoness was impressive, but not that much, and seemed to at least listen to him, which was more than could be said about his other adversaries during Medusa's training.

Taking a few great inspirations to get his scent, the dragoness conceded:

"**You appear to say the truth. Your scent is curious, however.**

**-**_§...I believe it is because I can hardly be called human anymore. May I ask if I am allowed to get the egg? Or would you prefer to give it to me yourself? I do not want to make you worried about your clutch.§"_

The dragoness seemed surprised by his offer, before she brought her head back and roared, making the crowd cower and scream in fear, while to Harry, it translated as an hysterical laugh.

"**You are funny, whelp. Very well, I will give you the egg, in exchange of a favor.**

**-**§_What kind of favor?§_

-**Nothing much. Just destroy my chains, or at least weaken them, I want to be free, not chained down!"** she growled.

Kuro nodded, he could understand the feeling, and so far this dragoness was proving to be more sensible and reasonable than quite a few of the people he had met at Hogwarts.

"§_I will do my best. I can't promise anything, though, since I don't know how reinforced these chains are.§"_

The dragon just growled her approval.

Sighing, Harry walked around the dragoness, to where the chains were fixed on the ground. He could use Nyx and sever the chains, but right now he didn't want the wizards to know about the Black Blood, so he would have to do with something else. As he thought about it, he came to the realization that the answer was in front of his nose all this time. All he had to do was use Vector Arrows to pull the restraints apart.

"_§Okay, I think I know how to do this! Be ready!§"_

Turning to fix the ring holding the chain, he pointed his hand at it.

" Iper, Viper, basilisk, basiliksss! Vector arrow!"

As he finished his chant, numerous black arrows shot from his back, changing direction every few seconds, before converging towards the ring, pulling it apart. He quickly repeated the process with the other ring that held a chain, breaking it.

By now the crowd was screaming that he was insane, or other less than savory things, though he didn't care, as he watched the dragoness roar in pleasure, her freedom back.

"**Yes! Thank you, whelp!"**

Opening her maw, her tongue darted out and quickly collected her eggs, leaving only the golden one, before she took flight, under the screams of the wizards.

"**I thank you, whelp! Should we meet again, let's have a nice conversation!"**

And with that, she flew away, the dragon handlers screaming profanities as they tried to stun her.

Calmly walking towards the egg, he collected it and left the arena, not that many cared.

**That evening, Dumbledore's office**

"Har-Kuro, I am very disappointed in you my boy." said Dumbledore, his fingers pressed against each other, as he stared at the black-haired teen.

"And I soooo care about your opinion. Can I go now?"

A rather short and stocky redhead with well-used robes growled and exclaimed:

""Can I go now?"! You've just released a _dragon_, and that's all that you can think of?

-Excuse me? I do believe I was not the one who asked to be pitted against a dragon, nor was I the one stupid enough to chain her to the ground, she didn't like it very much. If you are too incompetent to do your job, then it's your problem, not mine."

Holding a hand up to stop the redhead's furious retort, Dumbledore gazed at him from behind his glasses, his blue eyes no longer twinkling.

"Kuro, you endangered countless people by freeing the dragon. I am also concerned about your use of Parseltongue, many of its users were Dark Wizards and Witches.

-First, I don't give a shit. I did not ask to participate in this tournament, and it only happened because your security was faulty. Second, the fact I can talk to snakes is a skill I've had as long as I can remember, and it's useful, meaning that you can shove whatever warnings you want to give me up where the sun doesn't shine."

With those final words, he stormed out of the office, heading directly towards his assigned quarters. He had better things to do than deal with idiotic old men.

Walking briskly through the corridors, he was given a wide berth by the few students still in the corridors, who started whispering and pointing at him. Well, that is until his path was blocked by a redhead that reminded of the one he had seen in the old man's office, only this one was taller, and was accompanied by two other boys who wore the colors of the House of Gryffindor.

"Oi, Potter! Get the fuck out the castle! We don't want any Dark wizards here, we've got enough of the Slytherins!" called the redhead, while his comrades nodded.

Looking at the redhead, Kuro snapped. He had had his patience tested ever since he had been summoned to Hogwarts, without much opportunity to vent his ever growing anger.

"Whoever you are. This. is. my. last. warning. Don't call me Potter, and get out of my way, otherwise, I **swear** you will regret you were ever born!"

Paling at the coldness in his voice, the two "friends" of the redhead scrambled away, but said redhead didn't move. Either he was too stupid to understand the threat, or he was convinced he was better than Kuro at fighting, which would be ridiculous. In a fit of curiosity, Kuro looked at his soul and snorted. It was ridiculously small compared to others he had seen in the castle, and reeked of inferiority complex. The boy's soul was the soul of someone who was desperate for attention, and he seemed to be seeking it in the worst possible way, by antagonizing him.

"Ha, what can you do, Potter? You have to follow the rules when you're here! A no-good snake like you shouldn't even _be_ here!

-Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention with Filch, Ronald Weasley!" intervened a female voice that Kuro recognized as his sister's, and indeed it was. Iris was standing there, her arms crossed in front of her, while she was glaring at the male redhead.

"B-but he's a no-good snake! He's a Parseltongue! He's _evil_!"

Kuro had the pleasure to see Iris roll her eyes at the redhead's stupidity.

"Of course. Just because he has a skill not many had before him doesn't make him evil! Now get out of my sight!"

The redhead glared at Kuro, before leaving with a huff. Glaring at his back, Iris turned to look at her brother with an apologizing expression.

"Sorry about that...Parseltongue isn't a very well-seen skill in our society.

-Don't worry. I'm aware that most people here are retards."

Iris smiled at the jab, though then she frowned.

"Kuro...Why did you free the dragon? People are saying it's because you ordered it to attack us but that it didn't listen to you.

-Shows how stupid they are. I simply made a deal with her, I freed her and she left me the egg. That's all."

With a relieved sigh, Iris then mentioned him to follow her.

"Let's go, I'll lead the way to your quarters, in case some other idiots want to push their luck."

Kuro found himself strangely thankful for the attention.

**Next day, Great Hall**

Kuro was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his sister, discussing the Tournament, when the door of the Great Hall banged open, leaving way to a group of people in crimson robes, let by a round man with a green hat, _something_ (he wasn't sure if it was male or female, and he certainly wasn't going to use Soul Sight on it) in a pink cardigan that reminded him of a toad, and yet another redhead, this one looking like he was revering the man with the green hat in his actions.

Dumbledore was already strolling towards the group, his usual grandfatherly attitude at full blast.

"Ah, Minister, Madam Umbridge, to what do we owe this visit?

-Dumbledore...I'm sure you've read the _Prophet_, the Ministry has to do something, you understand..."

In front of Kuro, Iris hissed:

"He wouldn't!"

Curious, he was about to ask what she meant, when the pink thing opened its mouth, and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hem, hem...By order of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, we are here to arrest one Harry Potter, for the charges of attempted murder on the person of a pureblood!"

There was silence, before Kuro started laughing, his laughter soon becoming a mad cackle that made many flinch, and the other Ravenclaw students scoot away from where he was sat. Iris was looking at him in concern, and the newcomers were fixing his back.

Finally, his laughter subsided, and he stood up to face them. Glancing at the Aurors, he could see that most of them were either too old (and therefore too slow), or too inexperienced to be a threat, though there was a black man that stood out, he exuded power and skill. _Might want to be careful with this one, though his soul would greatly boost Nyx_.

"May we know what is so funny, Mister...?

-Kuro Gorgon. What I find funny is that since my arrival here, I have corrected people countless times that I am no longer a Potter but a Gorgon. There is also the fact that your charges are complete bullshit, yet despite that fact the _Minister_" he sneered the word, causing the man to shrink on himself in fear," personally came here, which just show how pitifully corrupt and inept your government is.

-And what you know, you filthy _half-blood_?" sneered the pink toad.

Kuro just blinked.

"I believe you just tried and failed to insult me. Let me teach you something, you pathetic toad! I can tell you for a _fact_, that if you were to compare the raw magical power of Muggleborns and half-bloods to the ones of the purebloods, you would find that the first two are leagues more powerful than purebloods.

As for the subject of my arrest, well...Let's say that I find it unlikely that you would be able to arrest me with so little people. The only one in your forces whom I have to watch out for is the black man in the front, the others are all too weak to mean anything to me."

Kuro's declaration seemed to infuriate the toad woman, as he was now quite sure the thing was female, and she whipped out her wand, pointing it at him:

"Auror, arrest him, and add to his charges that he resisted his arrest!"

From the corner of his eye, Kuro could see Iris starting to stand up, but he quickly shook his head, signaling her to stop and mouthing "Trust me". Reluctantly, the redhead complied. He made the same action for his brother, who did the same as Iris, though he was clearly unhappy.

_Nyx, get ready, looks like we're going to get a few more souls soon._

_Took you long enough, I was starting to think you were going soft, _was the mental answer of his bonded partner.

With a nasty grin, Kuro lazily stretched, making a few of his bones pop, before looking at the assembled people who were looking at him, the Aurors pointing their wands at him, while the students were staring, pointing and whispering. As for the staff, well...Most looked outraged by what the Minister was doing, but Snape was grinning smugly. The most interesting reaction, though, was the one of "Mad-eye" Moody. From what he had been told, the man was completely paranoid, and as such should be approving of the Minister's actions, but he looked instead furious. Taking a peek at his soul, he could understand why. Unless Moody had been a great actor and in fact a Dark Wizard, someone was impersonating him. He would deal with it later, he thought, as he dodged a curse coming from the toad woman.

"You know, where I come from, things are quite different. Witches are _way _more powerful than you lot, and though I may not be Medusa, I believe I am no slouch either. Allow me to demonstrate just how outclassed you are. _Nyx_!" he called. Some may have said he was being overdramatic, but he liked shocking people, it always made their souls better when they were basked in fear.

The people in the Great Hall were shocked when the Boy-Who-Lived bent over, his hands holding his heads and screaming in pain. Then his back started to swell, much to everyone's shock, until it _exploded_, allowing a black fountain to erupt from his back. Then the liquid started to form a shape, and before long, Kuro had the bust of a curvaceous black woman wearing a blindfold sticking out of his back, making everyone gape or scream in shock. Some even vomited.

"Aah, it's good to be out again. Next time you want to hide my existence, Kuro, let me out when nobody's there, it will be more comfortable.

-Yeah, yeah. You ready?

-You bet I am. Ickle little wizards won't know what hit them!" answered Nyx, with a grin that showed off shark-like teeth.

"Har-Kuro, what is that abomination?!" asked Dumbledore, his face a mask of abject shock.

"This fair lady is Nyx, my partner and weapon. She also happens to be made of my blood, and live inside my body."

Before anyone could ask for more clarifications, he held his hands in the familiar posture of gripping a handle, Nyx dissolving and flowing into her two-handed sword form.

Holding her in front of him, he intoned the familiar chant:

"I am the Black Blood. I am Madness. I am the Kishin. Feed me your souls!"

With a battle cry, he launched himself on the shocked group of Aurors, who, save for the bald black man who dodged to the side, were too stunned to move, allowing him to slice through six of them with one swipe. When cut in two, their bodies dissolved, leaving only strange glowing, violet spheres. With a grin, Kuro grabbed them and presented them to the simili-mouth on the handle, which opened and _ate them._ Continuing his move, he spun around, slashing his sword in a circle-like fashion, catching seven more Aurors who let place to seven new spheres of varying sizes and variants of purple.

"Arrest him! Arrest him! What are you doing?!" was screeching the toad woman, while the Minister was hiding behind her. A true leader, indeed. However, he had to duck as a spell sailed next to his face, sent by the black man, who was casting spell after spell towards him, making it hard for him to hit him or the remaining two Aurors.

"Better!" he laughed, "See, you can do it if you try!"

Though he was laughing, inwardly he was trying to finish it as soon as possible, otherwise Dumbledore might intervene, and _he_ was definitely someone he would need all his skill to kill. Focusing his magic, he created Vector Plates under his three opponents, causing them to be thrust forwards, allowing him to cut right through them, even the bald black man that had been giving him so much trouble. After all, they had not been prepared for his own branch of magic. Grabbing the spheres, he fed them to Nyx.

After the last one, he felt her awe, as she cackled.

_Kuro, a few more like that and we'll definitely become a Kishin!_

His face stretched into an insane grin. He felt his urge to kill, dissect and experiment rise. It had been such a long time since he had had some fun! Normally he could reign his own madness in, but now it was overflowing, tainting his thoughts, and he loved every moment of it!

As he cackled madly in the middle of the Great Hall, his laughter was cut by the irate voice of Dumbledore. Even the toad woman was silent now.

"What you done?! Why did you kill these Aurors?! They were only doing their duty!"

Abruptly stopping laughing, Kuro looked at the old man with cold eyes.

"And their job was to arrest me on the orders of a man who is a pathetic Minister, for something I didn't do.

-You released a _dragon_ during the First Task!" shrieked the toad woman.

"Ya know, you're kinda annoying. Vector arrow!" he snarled, impaling the woman with dozens of black arrows. Her body slid down on the ground, dead, as he gave a satisfied sigh. Unlike when he had killed the Aurors, there were no protests. It just spoke volumes about how much she was liked.

"Better. She was a waste of flesh anyway. Where were we, already? Ah yeah. You said I killed those Aurors, I'm afraid that's not exactly the case. Dead would mean that their souls would be free. You see, Nyx is a very particular weapon, as in I can feed her souls to make her more powerful. The souls of those guys definitively gave her a boost.

-She _ate_ their souls?!" shrieked Iris, who looked shocked, and also terribly disappointed. He didn't care. The only reason he had gotten close to her in the first place was because her and Charlie had been following him everywhere. True, he had enjoyed her presence, but she obviously couldn't understand his quest to become a Kishin. In the end, his only family was, and would always be, Medusa.

However, his senses screamed at him to dodge, and he flung himself back just in time to avoid a spell that had been sent his way by Dumbledore, who was no longer giving off his grandfatherly smile, but was instead looking positively _furious_.

"Oh? Looks like our resident headmaster isn't happy!" smirked Kuro. His mind was starting to feel funny, the Madness starting to erode it. He knew it was something that should happen, but not so soon! That meant he really was only a few steps away of becoming a Kishin!

Dumbledore didn't answer, instead sending spell after spell his way. By now, the staff had erected shields around the tables, and all the people present, save for Dumbledore and Kuro, were safely behind them.

While Dumbledore was on the offensive, Kuro was on the defensive, narrowly evading the spells sent his way. It was only when he was bitten by a transfigured wolf that he stopped moving, scowling. With a growl, he kicked the wolf with enough force to kill it, as he turned back to face the aged wizard.

"Ahahahaha! Old man's soul is quite impressive! "

And it was. While most of the souls he had seen were smaller, or at best, slightly larger than their owners, Dumbledore's soul was several times his size, and a bright golden in color. It was the soul of a powerful, and pure wizard, the soul of a true Leader of the Light. Unfortunately for him, it was also the soul Kuro wanted to finish his transformation into a Kishin. And he wasn't even seriously trying yet.

Holding Nyx in front of him, he intoned:

"_Soul Resonance_."

The people in the Great Hall choked, screamed, or in a few cases, _fainted _when a giant green sphere appeared around the Boy-Who-Lived. It was steadily growing bigger, and its shape was changing, as a black mouth seemed to appear at the top, covering it as it slowly closed. The giant maw stopped about halfway, while Kuro was cackling madly, the sphere surrounding him now encompassing most of the Great Hall.

His weapon had also changed. The tip was now curved, like a scythe, and eerie eyes had popped up on the weapon, twirling around madly. The people present could feel _something_ coming from the blade, something that called to a small part of their mind, depending on the person. Some were more affected than others, though. A certain sixth year blonde Ravenclaw started seeing animals she knew all too well appear in the middle of the Great Hall, while an impostor was caressing his wand, his mind replaying all the fun he could have if he just dropped his disguise.

"_Hiss two: Crush!"_ yelled Kuro, as he swung his blade, creating an arc of black energy that sped towards Dumbledore, who hastily transfigured the ground to create a rock shield. Unfortunately for him, he had underestimated the power behind the attack, as it easily broke through the barrier. He was about to be crushed by the attack when Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame and flamed him out of the way of the attack, which continued until it had caused a sizeable dent in one of the walls of the Great Hall.

By then, Kuro had not only Dumbledore(who had reappeared behind him)'s, but also the entire staff wands trained on him, not that he seemed to care.

"Drop your weapon, Mr. Gorgon!" ordered the Leader of the Light. "It is futile to resist, you cannot win against all of us!"

However, he had to jump to dodge a hit that would have bisected him. The look on Kuro's face was one of pure madness, his face was contorted in an insane grin, and he was cackling madly as he swung his blade.

"Ahahahahaha! That's it! Struggle! Fight back! It will make your soul sweeter!"

Iris watched as her older brother fought Dumbledore, her eyes teary. She didn't know much about his life, he had left a lot of things out of what he had told Charlie and her, but it hurt her to see him like this. She didn't want him to be like this, she didn't want him to kill and consume souls. She could see how easy it was for him to fight Dumbledore, how could it not be? He did not need a wand to cast spells, and he was keeping the Headmaster busy by attacking relentlessly, evading the few spells sent by the staff easily, as they could not send a barrage of spells his way, since they might hit Dumbledore.

She knew what she had to do. It pained her, but she knew Kuro enough to know that he would never stop until he reached his goal. And while she didn't know what goal it was, she couldn't let him kill people and eat their souls to attain it. Taking out her wand, she slowly retreated to the back of the crowd, to avoid being seen.

Kuro was getting bored, Dumbledore was supposed to be _powerful_, a _challenge_, but he was barely able to keep up with him. He supposed it had to do with his fighting style more than for a lack of power. These wizards were used to duelling with spells and incantations, not fighting someone who neither needed an incantation nor relied purely on magic to fight. As he was getting impatient, he decided to finish, as dragging the fight any longer would be useless, clearly his opponent had used all his tricks.

Using a Vector Plate, he launched himself towards Dumbledore, intent on impaling the man on his sword, but his sword hit that irritating phoenix again, causing it to explode in a fireball and blind him momentarily. Unfortunately, it was all it took for Dumbledore to send a spell his way. He felt his body stiffen, before another spell impacted him and ropes crawled around his body, immobilizing him. Nyx clattered on the floor, screaming in his mind, panicking.

"Now, Mr. Gorgon, I am afraid that your actions earned you a stay in Azkaban, and quite possibly the Dementor's kiss." said Dumbledore, who gazed upon the downed would-be Kishin.

The Minister and the redhead advanced towards him, glaring at the teenager.

"Albus! We can't waste time with a trial! This boy is dangerous, and should be dealt with immediately!"

Of course, it was the wrong thing to say, as Lily Potter immediately rounded on the man.

"He _will_ have a trial, _Minister_! Or would you like to see people saying that you refused to hold a trial for the Heir of an Ancient House? That would be disastrous, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Kuro was analyzing the spells that held him in place. He wasn't too worried about the ropes, he could use the Black Blood to cut it, what was bothersome was the spell binding him. Using his mother's teachings and his own knowledge, he analyzed it, and quickly discovered that it was basically making sure the signals his brain send didn't arrive to his muscles. With a grin, he focused his magic, an easy task since most of his spells required absolute control over it, and overloaded Dumbledore's magic, destroying it.

He then bit his tongue, and let a bit of blood fall on the ropes.

"_Poison."_

The blood ate through the ropes, and he was free, not that anyone had noticed yet. With a grin, he let Nyx dissolve in her blood form, causing many to shriek and point at it, that is until the black liquid started flowing towards Kuro, who jumped on his feet with an insane grin, as his blade reformed in his hand.

"Next time be more careful, Kuro!" Nyx shrieked. "Do you have any idea of how worried I was?!"

"Yeah, sorry! So, can we just get the old geezer's soul now?" he said, receiving a grumbled approval as he brought his sword back to strike.

With a grin, he swiped at a shocked Dumbledore, cutting the man promptly in two. The sphere that was left this time was remarkably bigger, and Nyx, who had reverted to her bust form, opened her mouth wide and swallowed it, purring in pleasure.

"_Delicious_."

Then, without a warning, the duo hunched over, as pure energy coursed through their bodies. The soul of Dumbledore, powerful as it was, had been the one to trigger the transformation into a Kishin.

"We did it! It took some time, but we _did it!_" screamed Kuro, who was so focused on the fact that he was about to become a Kishin, that he failed to notice the figure behind him until it was too late. The piercing hex tore through his torso as if it was paper, splattering Black Blood everywhere on the ground, and easily tearing through the bone and muscles.

Coughing his onyx-colored blood, he turned to look at Iris, who had her wand trained on him, tears falling on her cheeks. She looked incredibly sad, and he had the urge to hug her and tell her that everything was all right, as despite not considering her his sister for they had not be raised together, he still cared for her, and it hurt him to see her like that.

"I'm sorry, Kuro, so, so sorry...But I can't let you murder people, even if you're my brother. I love you, even if we don't see eye to eye, or that we didn't know each other for long. I hope you can understand why I'm doing this. Take care."

As he slumped on the ground, his vision darkening, Kuro heard Nyx's voice echoing in his head, not sad, not angry, just strangely accepting.

_Well at least you can be proud of your sister, Kuro. She succeeded where countless people failed._

Looking at his crying sister, he gave her a genuine smile, as he was truly proud of her. He did not fear Death, he had understood a long time ago that one day he would die. That, and while he wasn't technically a Kishin, he had been about to be, which was enough for him to consider he had fulfilled his goal.

_Yeah, I am. Hey, Nyx?_

_Yes?_

_Thanks for being with me all this years. You've been a great partner. Sorry that it had to end like this._

_...You're very welcome. It was a pleasure, Kuro._

Closing his eyes, Kuro Gorgon left for the Next Grand Adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review! Flamers will be ignored.<strong>

**I hope I showed that Medusa was still her usual calculative and evil self, the only reason she showed more love to Kuro was because, unlike Crona, he was what she expected him to be, cold, calculative and had the bonus of being able to learn her magic.**

**Little note for those that follow A very different Ashikabi, the title will change in a few chapters, so don't be surprised, and the next chapter should be out in a week at most (I hope).**


	2. Chapter 2-Alternative end

**And here it is! The alternative ending to Black Blood Wizard I've asked for repeatedly! I know, it's been quite a while since I published the original one-shot, so sorry for the delay in writing this.**

**A little warning: don't expect the "goodies" to win.**

**Other surprises are ready for tomorrow, so here is an early Christmas present!**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Blood Wizard: Alternative ending<strong>

If a person able to see people's souls had been able to watch Hogwarts that evening, they would have started at the sudden apparition of a soul dwarfing all others in the world, a soul whose size was so enormous it encompassed the entirety of Hogwarts and the nearby village of Hogsmeade. However, not only was this soul's power completely off the charts, signifying it as belonging to a being that could only be called a God in the flesh, it also belonged to one of the foulest beings known across the multiverse. A Kishin. Kishins were to put it bluntly, evil gods who were the very embodiment of madness. The only known Kishin, Asura, was mad as he feared everything and everyone, causing him to cover himself in clothes to a ridiculous extent.

Now, in the halls of Hogwarts, another Kishin was just born. Unlike Asura, who feared everything, Kuro Gorgon had no such fears, his own character being more along the lines of a mad scientist with a love for dissection and experimentation. As he basked in the feeling of having ascended to Godhood, he could feel the people present, even his birth sister who thought she could sneak on him and end his life. Of course, if he had been a weak-minded weakling, he might have not noticed her, however as it stood he was not, and even implying such was blasphemy, for he had been trained by the witch Medusa herself.

As such, when the spell came his way, he simply coated his hand with an ungodly amount of power, and carelessly swatted the offending spell away, as one would an annoying fly. Kuro cackled at the sight of his shocked sister, still holding his weapon, his entire posture having slackened, making him look like a man-sized puppet without strings.

"Why so surprised?" he grinned, before blurring out of sight and reappearing in front of Iris, grabbing her face with such force that her neck snapped, killing her instantly.

Seeing that the young woman was suddenly unresponsive and has released her bowels in death, he tossed the corpse to the side, no longer interested in it. Looking around, he disappeared once again, this time appearing next to Flitwitck, swinging Nyx and opening the small man in two as his body vanished, leaving behind a large soul that the sword greedily absorbed. With a grin, he disappeared once again.

_More! I want more souls!_

**-Break-**

"Reports have been arriving from all over the globe..." commented the voice of a panicked-looking woman, "...criminality is at an all-time high...reports state that over seventy-five percent of the population have gone mad..."

Kuro kicked the annoying television out of the window, growling, as he enjoyed the sounds of the riots in London's streets. The cacophony of screams, explosions, the heat of the flames and running people were music to his ears. He couldn't understand why people liked order anymore. What was the point? Chaos was so much more fun! It was better to do what you wanted, and who cared about the consequences?

With a grin, he used Nyx on the naked blonde on his bed. The girl didn't move, after all with being close to him for so long had turned her to little more than an animal, and even that had disappeared after they had fucked. It had not been "making love", no, there had been no love between them, it had been a mere physical act of lust, an act to search pleasure in each other, a rough, animalistic coupling with no regard for the other's pleasure. Now she had been laying still for so long it had annoyed him, so he had taken her soul, she didn't need it anymore anyway.

It had been a week since he had become a Kishin, and since then he had done whatever caught his fancy at the moment, basking in the chaos his presence caused. Riots starting worldwide, wars breaking out everywhere...The world had descended into chaos, and he loved every moment of it. Social norms, taboos, everything that made society came crashing down, like an old building crumbling now that its' foundations had disappeared. He had seen men have sex with girls in high-schools without a care in the world, people kill their own flesh and blood, he had witnessed people shooting random targets in the streets just for the heck of it... Yes, Madness was everywhere, saturating the air, corrupting people, and all that because of him.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, however he still found that something was missing. He had been raised to become a Kishin, he knew nothing else, and now that he had accomplished his goal, it felt a bit hollow since the one person who would congratulate him, and whose opinion mattered to him, wasn't there. Nyx didn't count, she was always there for him, and they were essentially always of the same mind when it mattered.

Thinking about the castle he had left after consuming every single soul he could find, he decided to return there. It was where he had been summoned, perhaps there was a chance to find a way to return to his world, a chance to return to Medusa. Oh, he would not do it out of some sense of duty, no, nor was he motivated by any kind of remorse, or feeling indebted to her, no. She was the only one he knew who was fit to be by his side, the only one fit to stand next to a Kishin, the only one mad enough to _deserve_ a place next to a Kishin.

With a manic grin, he disappeared with an almighty CRACK!. He had work to do.

**-Break-**

**-An indeterminate amount of time later: Soul Eater universe-**

Medusa smirked in the darkness of her cell, underneath Shibusen. Despite all their bravado, she knew that Shinigami and his goons were desperately in need of information, information that she alone could give them. It also amused her greatly to sense Maka Albarn's hostility, she had to admit that Chrona had well-chosen his friends, the daughter of Shinigami's most powerful Deathscythe was a very interesting person, what with her possessing an anti-demon wavelength. Not that she cared much, but she did need to analyze it if she wished to prevent Chrona, her failure of a child, from going astray once again. He needed to become a Kishin, she had groomed him from birth for that very reason. Yet she could not help but compare him to her _adopted_ son, Kuro. Unlike Chrona, Kuro had been an excellent student, far more powerful than Chrona had ever been, and unlike the magenta-haired crybaby, he was very much willing to lose himself to the madness and become a Kishin.

She growled at the thought of what could have happened. She was not stupid, she knew that when he had disappeared, it hadn't been of his own volition, it was not in his character. She also knew that neither Shinigami, nor Arachne, or any other Witch had anything to do with it, as she had spent copious amounts of time to spy on them just in case they tried to hinder her plans. Even now, almost twenty years later, she had not found a single clue as to where he could be. She actually missed him, having loved him in her own way. Even if Stein had told her she couldn't understand love, she did think she _could_ love, though those she did were very few, even Chrona she didn't love, and _wouldn't_ love until he proved himself. Kuro had been the only one in all the centuries she had been alive that she had actually, truly loved, even if it was in a very twisted way.

She could still remember those green orbs of his, so attractive, as well as the not-so hidden insanity hidden inside them. She could remember his sadistic tendencies and utter lack of remorse for others' suffering, as well as his more scientific side, something she loved in a man since it proved they weren't brainless morons like that child, Black Star. The fact that he was her adopted son just made the idea of a relationship more appealing, since she delighted in doing the forbidden, so long as she benefitted from it.

Thinking back on her first son, she had to mentally compare him to Chrona, and suffice to say, her biological child was found lacking.

_Here I am, working overtime because of that failure!_ she seethed.

Oh, Chrona would pay, he would pay _dearly_ for his treason, even if she needed him for her goal and to change the world, there were ways she could torture him, and torture him she _would_. Even in her diminished state, having to possess the body of a child, she knew that she could manipulate everyone in order to get what she wanted. Still, that did not mean she appreciated to be locked in a cell like a common criminal!

_Just wait, fools! The Kishin will be resurrected by MY hands!_

**-Break-**

She smirked at the sight of the student body of Shibusen standing there, in front of their school, utterly powerless to lay a single finger on her because of her agreement with Shinigami. She didn't miss the thinly veiled sneers and the disgust plainly written all over their faces, and she relished in their anger and powerlessness. She glanced at Chrona, the fool was shaking in fear and hiding behind Mira Nygus, as if that would protect him.

She was so busy planning her son's demise that she didn't notice Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, suddenly stop, and as such collided with him, falling on her behind as she was still in the body of a child and not a grown woman. She was about to tear him apart for making her look like a fool, when she noticed that the man had tensed and was glaring at a lone figure standing in the middle of the courtyard.

_Strange...I don't feel anything from his soul..._

While not able to see souls like Maka could, she prided herself on being able to read people better than most, _feeling_ their souls, yet she could not see anything from this figure.

Said figure was tall, clad entirely in a black cloak with a large hood covering its' face, opened in the middle and letting her see that the figure was male at least, his chest covered in surgical bands, as were his arms, hands, fingers and lower face. He was also wearing black pants and boots, his posture slouched and seemingly unconcerned.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" barked Spirit, and she smirked at seeing the fool riled up, he had been particularly infuriating during her meeting with Shinigami.

He did not receive an answer, the figure tilting its' head to the side, though at the same time she could feel its' eyes on her.

By now Spirit was growling, and had taken a defensive posture, curved blades erupting from his body, while the other guards around her tensed and took out their guns.

"Answer me! Who are you, and what is your business here?!" once again asked Spirit.

"...None of your business, dog of Shinigami." said the stranger, before turning slightly to bow towards Medusa. "It has been too long, Medusa."

At that, she saw a flash of twin green eyes, and her eyebrows shot up. She only knew _one_ person with eyes that green.

"Impossible." she said, feeling a bit embarrassed to be seen in such a weakened state by the only person whom she didn't want to see her like this.

By now Spirit was looking back and forth between Medusa and the stranger, looking quite worried. After all, most people Medusa knew were bad news for Shibusen, and her reaction towards the figure made it clear that she considered this person like someone at least deserving of her attention. Coughing and glaring in an effort to appear threatening, the Deathscythe spoke:

"Whoever you are, you have up to the count of three to identify yourself, after what we will take you in for interrogation!"

A few chuckles from the man slowly grew into a mad cackle, causing shivers to travel down the people who were present' spines, save for Medusa, who was smirking evilly at the thought of what was to happen. If she was right, then she was in for quite the spectacle!

After the man calmed down somewhat, he answered:

"Fine. Kuro Gorgon, I believe my mother is behind you."

The news had the effect of a bomb as whispers broke among the students, while Maka was making her way towards Chrona, probably intent in asking him about his so-called "brother", not that it would do her much good, Medusa had never told the wimp about Kuro, though that hadn't prevented her from making mental comparisons between the two.

"You're Medusa's son? I thought Chrona was an only child?"

"No clue about who this Chrona is, I haven't seen my mother in almost twenty years, so kindly move before I kill you."

At that Spirit laughed.

"Well tough luck kid, I'm Shinigami-sama's Deathscythe, you can't win against me."

Medusa could almost hear the grin in her adopted son's voice as he replied.

"Well then, allow me to correct this assumption: _Soul Protect: Release_."

Those three words were about to cause a ruckus, however before any of the people present could react, a tidal wave of power and madness flooded the people present. Stein was already nibbling his fingers and making cutting motions with his fingers, and Soul, Maka's weapon and partner, was clutching his chest in pain at the violent reaction of the Black Blood in his body.

While Shibusen's teachers and adults were trying to resist the madness, Medusa had already stepped towards her son, a shark-like smile on her face.

_Kuro, you magnificent child, you did it! YOU DID IT! You became a Kishin!_

A rush of air made her jump back to avoid getting hit by Spirit, who had tried to slice her in two with the blade protruding from his right arm, however the Deathscythe was caught by Kuro, whose hood had fallen, showing his handsome face despite the bands wrapped around his lower face.

"Careful, _Deathscythe_. Flailing around like this, you might injure someone."

Not giving the red-haired man any time to answer, he put his hand on the man's stomach, and a light erupted from Kuro's fingers, piercing clean through the annoying man as he coughed up blood, staring in shock at the fist-sized hole in his stomach.

"DAD!" yelled a female voice, and she could hear screams and protests from behind her, not that she cared. With a grin, she kicked the man she had hated to work with when she had been Shibusen's nurse, as he had hit on her every chance he got, before stepping next to her son and looking up in his eyes. She had to grin at seeing the insanity hidden in them, yes, she was proud of who he had become.

"Kuro. I'm so proud of you."

Had she been adult-sized, she would probably have kissed him right then and there for accomplishing her dream, but as it was, she was too short. Damn that Stein for having forced her to possess another body! The man may have been handsome, interesting by his own inner madness, he was still a very irritating opponent.

"MAJIN HUNT!"

"DEATH CANNON!"

She felt herself be grabbed and lifted in the air, as the ground where they had previously stood was torn apart by the blast of the two attacks. She grinned at seeing Maka looking at her father with tears in her eyes, the little bitch deserved it for befriending Chrona and disrupting her plans!

"URRRYAAAHH!"

She smiled when Kuro simply kicked Black Star in the stomach. She had never liked the loud, arrogant brat, always claiming that he would surpass God. If he wanted to actually succeed, then perhaps he should learn the meaning of the words "humility", and "preparation", instead of always running head first into trouble.

"Maka! Kid! Black Star! Stop this immediately!" called one of the teachers. "You aren't ready to fight an opponent like him yet!"

"But...!"

"No buts! Shinigami-sama will deal with them!"

"Sorry to disappoint you people, but I have no intention of staying here to fight on _your_ terms." drawled Kuro, just before Medusa felt as if she was shoved through a straw.

-**Break-**

Kuro had to admit, that wasn't how he had envisioned seeing Medusa again. Sure, she was still wearing the same black, sleeveless hooded top, but she had shrank quite a bit since he had lost seen her, now looking like a child instead of a woman in her prime. Then again, with all the magic he had studied in that other dimension he had been dragged to, he would have no trouble giving her back her adult body. While he cared little for social taboos, he had to admit that he felt no physical attraction whatsoever to her form now, unlike before.

Medusa was staring at him from her bed, sitting on it and kicking her legs. She would look almost like the child she was, if it wasn't for the evil smirk on her face.

"So, Kuro. Where were you all these years?"

He shrugged, no point in lying after all.

"Got summoned to another dimension. Apparently I wasn't from this one, and ended on your doorstep by accident or something like that. Participated in a deadly tournament, killed a castle filled with morons, became a Kishin. After that, I caused a worldwide crisis, wars on a global scale, and got a few more souls while I studied the magic from there. Then when I was sure I knew everything of importance, I came back."

"Why?" asked the childish-looking witch. "Weren't you the most powerful being there? What was the point of coming back?"

Another shrug.

"Dunno. It didn't feel like home I guess, and besides, what was the point of becoming a Kishin when there's nobody to fight, and nobody to congratulate you on achieving their goal?"

He could see her grin and lick her lips. It was very disturbing seeing a child doing so.

"Oh, Kuro." she purred. "I'm so proud of you! You'll show that prick Shinigami! Damn it! I wish I could do a bit more to help, but that idiot Stein destroyed my body, so I'm forced to possess this no-good kid!"

"Want me to give you back a body?"

**-Break-**

Medusa grinned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had been a bit shocked that Kuro knew how to give her another body, a _better_ one than her previous one he had seen, and a little skeptical at first. She needn't have worried. She was still baffled by what her new body could do. It was stronger, more resilient than before. It looked like her own body, with a few differences though. She was a bit taller, though still smaller than her "son", and she had the odd feeling that her breasts were a bit bigger, then again after spending some time in the body of a underdeveloped child, perhaps it was her imagination. She had also gotten back the magical snake constructs she had had previously to her defeat by Stein, but these were far better than her old ones, something Kuro had told her was normal as he had drastically improved them by using some magic from the other world.

Looking at herself, she was satisfied with what she saw. While not vain, she did like to be attractive to men, a sin she delighted in, though not when it caused men like Spirit Albarn to hound her daily for dates. Still, she knew she was attractive, and she intended for it to stay that way now that she had gotten back a proper body.

She smiled as she felt Kuro behind her. He truly had come a long way from the brat she had raised years ago. He was very handsome, with a body toned by his training, and more power than most beings could ever hope to achieve. She knew he was the one who would make her dream of ending the world's stagnation true.

"Enjoying your new body?"

"Yes, I do hope you plan to teach me this magic, it has so much more potential than the one we witches used so far."

"Of course." came the answer, as a hand touched her shoulder. "If we want to end Shibusen, we will need everything we have."

"That we do." she grinned, before turning towards her adoptive son.

She had to admit, he looked barely older than when he had disappeared, but he looked so much better! While he still retained his black clothing (much to her joy, she liked the color), he no longer wore the kind of clothes teenagers did, no, his new choice of clothing was _far_ more befitting of his new power.

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the bedroom. She had only had sex a few times in her several centuries of life, and most of them were to have Chrona, who had ended up being a major disappointment. As such, she expected to have the first truly satisfying sex of her life with the one man who had everything she desired in a companion. Besides, she was curious as to what the end result would be if she ended up pregnant. The child of a witch and of a Kishin...now that was interesting!

"Now, Kuro, I have a new body to try, and someone to congratulate."

A grinning Kuro followed the blonde woman to her room. Needless to say, Medusa managed to find out that night that being a Kishin did wonders for one's stamina.

**-Break-**

"Report, Spirit-kun." came the nosy voice of Shinigami, though the usual banter between the two was suspiciously absent.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama. After raiding Arachnophobia's base, we have found it to be empty. There was important structural damage, however no bodies were retrieved from it. No plans were found either, though important quantities of ash were found in the labs."

"What about Asura-kun and Arachne?"

"Missing as well, Shinigami-sama. Either Medusa lied to us, or Arachne somehow learnt about the raid, and disappeared again."

The God of Death sighed warily. Things had taken a turn for the worse recently. Medusa had disappeared with a son they had had no clue about, and whom even Chrona knew nothing about. Then said son had appeared to be a Kishin, one he had had absolutely no knowledge of, which was infuriating. While not omniscient or all-seeing, things such as the emergence of another Kishin were NOT events he should miss!

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Spirit-kun, tell the students to train more. We will need all our power to stop Arachne and Asura."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama!" saluted the pervert, before asking: "And what of Medusa and that man, Kuro?"

"Medusa is dangerous, Spirit-kun. Perhaps even more so than her sister. However, she is still limited by the fact she must possess a body to act. I believe that she will be working on a way to get her body back first, and as such, we must focus on the immediate threat, Arachnophobia.

Still, ask every branch to keep their eyes and ears open, just in case."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama!"

As Spirit left, Shinigami peered at the mirror. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

**-Break-**

"MEDUSAAAAAA!" yelled Maka, swinging Soul down in an effort to kill the witch who had made her friend's life a living Hell. Chrona hadn't been able to have even a modicum of a childhood, and when he disappeared, she had known to expect the worst. His body was eventually returned, badly tortured, and Ragnarok nowhere in sight, with a taunt to her, inviting her to a fight against Medusa for her vengeance. She had disobeyed Shinigami-sama's orders, but her friends had comforted her in telling her that they were coming with her.

"Ara, ara. Maka-chan, naughty girl." chided the witch as she merely sidestepped the attack, with an ease that baffled the Shibusen team. Smirking evilly, she snapped her fingers, blasting the teenager away as Soul reverted to his human form, panting.

"Maka!"

"Shadow star-Zeroth form: Masamune!" yelled Black Star, jumping and aiming to strike Medusa's head, only for her to once again sidestep while looking bored.

"Time to die, brats!" she growled, before disappearing and reappearing behind Black Star.

"**Vector dismemberment!" **

Numerous arrows made of shadow rose and grabbed Black Star, before pulling. Nothing happened, causing the blue-haired teen to boast.

"Ha! You can't do anything to the mighty Black Star, the man who will surpass God!"

"Want to bet, idiot?" smirked Medusa, snapping her fingers once again.

The teen exploded in a shower of gore, his body utterly annihilated by the hundred or so blasting curses Medusa had just cast by using the arrows as makeshift foci.

"BLACK STAR!"

"Liz! Patty! Time to go all out!" called Kid, making the twin guns morph into large cannons connected to his arms, before pointing them towards the sky.

"Parent's Seven Rays!"

Numerous beams of light shot from Kid's position, ascending high in the air, before curving and converging into a single, giant ray of light with a giant skull at its' forefront.

Medusa just smirked and raised a hand. Darkness coalesced, forming an orb in her palm, that she aimed towards the incoming attack.

"**Madness shot."**

Countless beams of darkness shot from the orb, crashing into the beam of light. At first, the beam of light struggled against it, and it seemed as if the darkness beams would be swallowed whole by the light, before said light brutally disappeared, consumed by the suddenly larger beams of darkness which curved and shot straight towards Death the Kid, who hastily dodged the attack.

"You are far more powerful than before, Medusa." growled the junior Death God. "You are a threat to the world's balance, and shall be eliminated!"

"Pitiful child!" spat the evil witch, grinning evilly as a snake made of darkness briefly shimmered in her mouth. "You know **nothing** about my power! Kuro and I will change this wretched, stagnant world!"

She then grabbed Maka, who had been about to drive her blade through her. With another snap of her fingers, the teenager found herself briefly staring dazedly at her headless body, before she died.

"MAKA!" called Soul, returning to his human form and cradling her corpse, tears pouring down his cheeks. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're the only one left, Kid, let's kick her ass!" called the cannon on the Death God's left arm.

"Yeah, we will avenge Maka and Black Star!"

However, before he could do anything, he found himself coughing up blood, as he looked up into Medusa's hate filled eyes.

"Die, _Shinigami_!" she spat, bringing back the arm which had annihilated his heart, now covered in blood up to its' elbow.

"Kid! Kid!" cried Patty as she reverted to human form, shaking the dying Death God.

"How..."coughed the black haired-teen, glaring at the witch. "How did you get so powerful so quickly?"

Medusa gave the remnants of the team sent to kill her an evil, but satisfied grin. They were desperate, she could see that much.

"Who do you think took Arachne out? I've consumed her soul, and Kuro _upgraded _my body. I could probably take out your father alone by now, but Kuro will be the one to do so. He deserved a little fun."

"This isn't over!" growled Tsubaki, her eyes wet with tears as she stared at the remnants of her friend and partner.

"Indeed, it isn't." confirmed Medusa. "Though you will _wish_ it was."

With that, she snapped her fingers.

**-Epilogue-**

Kuro gazed at Death City. Screams could be heard among the fires as the buildings burnt, the city having fallen easily. It had been incredibly easy to kill off the different branches of Shibusen, insuring that nobody would interfere in his and Medusa's fight at Death city. It also helped that with the loss of Maka, Black Star, and Kid, the morale of Shibusen's troops had plummeted, their power having also dwindled since these three meisters had been the strongest among the students.

Kid's death had also made Shinigami incredibly angry, making it easier for Kuro to kill the Death God who hadn't expected a Kishin who had also absorbed the power and soul of the _other_ known Kishin, and who had unknown fighting abilities. Still, it had been a close thing, as the God's grief and anger had fueled him to fight, his desperation making him even more dangerous. Even so, he had eventually been defeated, and now Kuro was gazing as the city burnt down.

Feeling another presence, he didn't bother turning, knowing it was his mother/girlfriend.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

The grin she gave him was quite clear, she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I've started experimenting on Spirit. Madness seem to make him into even more of a pervert than before. I _may_ have castrated him."

Giving her a deadpan stare, his gaze fell on the Japanese sword she held. Tsubaki, Black Star's former partner, had been broken by Medusa, her mind destroyed and exposed to pure Madness and Black Blood to form the weapon the witch held. The teenage girl/weapon was now a broken shell of her former self, and Medusa loved to torture and experiment on her as well as the twins partners of Kid. He didn't know too much about what she did to them, and he didn't care, after all they were weapons of the enemy, they needed to be broken before they could be exposed to Madness and remade into more useful weapons. That, and he knew that Medusa took a lot of pleasure into sexually abusing the weapons of those who had thwarted her plans before, he even sometimes joined in. He had seen the face she made when she forced the girls to experience pleasure at her hands, how she relished in the empty, glazed gazes they gave her. Then again, the few times he was around when she experimented on them, the screams had been pretty bad.

As he stood there, his feet on the corpse of the God of Death, he couldn't help but start laughing manically, and he was soon joined by Medusa.

_Here comes the dawn of a new age! _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I can alrady see a few looking disgusted with the fact that Medusa ends up having sex with her "son". Here's the logic behind <em>why <em>she beds him: as seen in Canon, Medusa is only interested in individuals who have darkness inside them (like Stein) and are strong. Kuro is both, AND happens to be a Kishin, as well as her best accomplishment. He also knows Magic different from the one Witches of Soul Eater use, and can teach it to her. They are also close, which is more than can be said for even Stein (the _only _time I remember him being close to her was when he was insane). So it isn't a surprise that she finds him a suitable partner. That and her scientific side is curious about what the child of a Kishin and a Witch would be.  
><strong>

**Kuro IS insane, just because he isn't acting like Chrona or Maka in Canon doesn't mean he is any less insane. It is just less obvious.**

**Hope you liked this!**


End file.
